Predator and Prey
by blutiger77
Summary: She never came to these things. The over all atmosphere of the place was uncomfortable, so she stuck to the sidelines. But, that didn't mean she was invisible as she caught the attention of a certain dark haired man. Rated M just in case.


This is for Hikari Glaceon Hime 1993. I am so sorry I am taking so long with your one shot! I had started it then scrapped so many ideas or they just never went much further than the beginning. So I decided that while I am going to definitely finish the new idea I have that I should probably post something for you. Here is the beginning of one of my ideas that I had that I figured could stand on its own. If I get any more inspiration for this one, I will update it.

I will finish this new idea because with how long you've waited, you deserve more than this little piece.

I do not own Naruto or the OC.

Her eyes darted back and forth rapidly. This place was not what she was used to. The drunken laughter and the crude humor EVERYONE seemed to get but her was something she wasn't familiar with. The bitter taste of alcohol wasn't as addicting or as pleasing to her as everyone her age made it out to be.

Why had she come here again? The party scene was never really something she was particularly fond of. Another giggle sounded to her right. Oh yes, that's right. Hinata. Her dorm mate had begged her to come to this party because the guy she liked would be here, the guy she was currently blushing like a fool with and giggling like a little girl at Disney World.

His name was Naruto. A cheeky grin always showed off his pearly whites and his eyes were orbs of crystal blue. Blonde messy locks cascaded off his head. It was obvious as to why Hinata liked him. And, she was happy for her. Don't get her wrong. She truly was happy for Hinata and she didn't mind tagging along to make it "less awkward" for Hinata.

She just wished she didn't have to be a third wheel in a place like this. A nice restraint where she would be sitting on one side of the booth by herself was much more ideal than standing next to the flirting, unofficial couple.

The music was way too loud, the blaring obnoxious strobe that some idiot thought would be a good idea to turn on were hurting her eyes, and the smell of alcohol and weed stuck in her nose. She really didn't want to be here. Another laugh reminded her exactly why she was pushing through this. God, the things she did for friends.

A smile played unto her lips as she watched the giggling Hinata next to her. A dark blush adorned her friend's cheeks and the grip on her notorious for college parties red Dixie cup was only one of the major signs of her nervousness. Although, Naruto seemed oblivious to it all.

They would make such a cute couple.

She was the epitome of a fish out of water. Anyone with eyes at this party could see that. The way her eyes would dart across the room or glare at everyone who held a red Dixie cup even, never mind that she held one of her own, proved it.

He had never seen her at these things before. Her black hair and petite form were new to him. But, it seemed she knew Naruto. Or at least the girl Naruto had been crushing on for a while now.

The raven haired man watched as she turned down several guys that had tried to talk to her. They would walk away like they had no clue what just happened, like it was impossible for them to be turned down. And, she would scoot closer to her dark haired friend.

He took another swig of the alcohol in his own red Dixie cup and ran a hand through his hair before heading her way. The people mingling around him moved out of his way as he walked towards her with confidence.

Naruto was too busy talking with his crush to notice his best friend drawing closer to their group, which is just what he wanted. The element of surprise. The raven haired young man came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention.

She turned around quickly about to tell whoever tapped her shoulder that no she didn't want to dance or speak with them. However, she was surprised by the man standing before her.

Raven hair was disheveled in a 'just rolled out of bed' kind of way. Dark eyes held her gaze like a magnet. She could feel heat begin to adorn her cheeks as she stared, but couldn't look away. And when he smirked, she found it a miracle that her knees didn't buckle.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke."

Oh god. His voice was even worse than his smirk. She found it hard to speak when talking to strangers, but she could barely breathe before this man. Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The scarlet adorning her cheeks darkened as she cleared her throat to answer.

"I'm Hikari," She practically stuttered. Sasuke continued to smirk. Prey captured.


End file.
